The Lounge of Losers
'''The Lounge of Losers '''is the twenty-second episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired December 21, 2019, and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode begins with Alex standing in front of a building called The Lounge of Losers) Alex: Welcome to the lounge of losers loyal viewers! (Waluigi drags Bot up to the entrance) Bot: Does this place sell spiked lemonade? Waluigi: Shut up this is a special episode about the losers. WAH! Alex: So this is where the losers come. (The lounge has neat red couches with a gaming center, pool table, soft serve machine, hot tub, and more) Alex: So let’s talk to the first person voted out, Lock. (Cut to Lock sitting on a couch while wearing a tuxedo) Lock: Yeah, I’m proud of my game. Sure I got dead last, but I did purchase this nice tuxedo from Travis. Travis: I never put it up for sale? Lock: Gotta blast! (Lock runs away) Alex: Let’s check in on one of our fan favorites, Ian! Ian: MOTHAFUCKA WHY AM I HERE. SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE. Alex: So Ian how would you describe your stay in the lounge of losers? Ian: The bartender don’t seem to care about me being underage or anything. Hehehehe Alex: Alright let’s go check in with everybody’s favorite, Elli! Elli: I want to die. Alex: Elli, you only became a well known person on the show because of a controversy in the episode you were eliminated in. What are your thoughts on the situation? Elli: Somebody needs to die. Alex: Are you okay? (Alex just now notices Elli’s hair is dyed black and she’s wearing a black sweater) Elli: I’m just going to leave. Jasbre: Hey. Matchy: Hey. Alex: Okay you two seem stable so I’ll ask you questions. (Travis comes over) Travis: Sup. Heard my name? Alex: What? Okay so um Matchy you got back in and out right away. Does that make you angry? Matchy: Surprisingly, no. I had time to evaluate my mistakes. Alex: Jasbre? Jasbre: Uh yeah evaluating mistakes mhm. (Cut to Jasbre in his bedroom crossing Matchy’s name off a piece of paper titled “Guilty List”) Jasbre: Huehuehuehue. Alex: Travis you were one of the biggest losers this season. How do you feel about it? Travis: Eh, it’s whatever. Rocky burned out harder then I did. Jasbre: Yeah that’s for sure I would have expected him to do so much better. Rocky: What? Jasbre: Yeah man. Travis: Imagine jacking off in class. Rocky: Sounds stupid. Jasbre: Huehuehuehue. Matchy: GUYS COME ON! Rocky: Imagine getting yourself taken out in a reality tv show. (Everybody stares at Rocky) Rocky: I WAS ROBBED! Alex: Yeah so right now who do you think will win? Travis: Well it won’t be that creep Dan. Or that idiot Joey. Or Image, she’s too strange. And Joey? No way! Alex: So Purps? Travis: Yes, he is the only slightly normal person left. Jasbre: I completely agree, but Joey is normal too. He could probably pull off a win. Matchy: My money is on Joey. He’s so savage. Rocky: Personally I think it’ll be Image or Joey. They’re both cool. Alex: So you’re all in agreement that Dan won’t win? Matchy: Yes. Alex: Cool. I’m going to go check in with Polar. (Alex walks to where Polar should be, but the gaming chair is empty) Alex: Oh yeah. Um let’s go check in with Para and Granite: Granite: Oh hello. Para: Granite and i have had a long history here. Granite: See I was the main reason Para got out. Para: And when I showed up, I yelled at him. Granite: A lot. Rocky: It was a lot. Matchy: I went to my desk and cried. Granite: Guys shut up. Para: Yeah, after a while we became friends again. Granite: Best friends. Para: Yeah. and nothing will ever split us apart. Granite: Wait wh- FD: No homo tho. I’m gonna go drink some more now. And also cry. Alex: Well how about we go check in with our hero and our villain, Golf and SBCA. SBCA: I was called. Golf: Sup. I mellowed out. SBCA: I like being mean. It’s freaking hilarious. (Elli walks past and SBCA trips her) SBCA: Hahahahha (Elli stands up and impales SBCA’s leg with a pencil) SBCA: OH DEAR GOD. OH SHIT FUCK SHIT AWWSLIFPWJFOFJFKFK (TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY) Crazy: Yeah so that’s how I ended up with a bronze appendix. O hey cameraman! Alex: Nice. Cici: Yeah so why are we the last two people you came to see? Alex: Um well um Cici: HMMMMM?! Crazy: o Alex; I dunno actually. Crazy: o Cici: Well this is gay. Crazy: Yeah man I actually love it here. I’ve gotten time to write my novel. “An Infinite Life” Cici: What’s it about? Crazy: This guy who’s infinity plus two years old. It’s good I hope. Cici: Yeah okay. Alex: Waluigi! Get over here with the announcement! Waluigi: WAH! Okay! (Cut to everybody sitting on couches with Waluigi standing on a table) Waluigi: Alright so the announcement. You guys get to choose one of the final five to be eliminated and come join you here! Crazy: o Elli: Cool. Jasbre: That’s game changing and doesn’t stick to the formula. Matchy: GUYS WHERE DID MY DESK GO Bot: Immature asshole. where’s polar? Alex: Absent. Alright so uh just say who you think should come join you here. Your choices are Dan, Image, Joey, Purps, and Vanessa. Vote now! Lock: Well I vote Purps because he ignored me. Alex: Not even going to ask about your logic there. Travis: I also vote Purps. Damn fool deserves to come here and challenge me to a game of Monopoly. Alex: Once again, not gonna ask. Rocky: I would also like to cast a vote for Purps. I just want to see the look on his face. FD: I also vote Purps because I know he voted me out. Also he just deserves a goddamn break. This place is chill. Steve: I vote Purps. He believes I’m cool so he deserves to come here. Granite & Para: Purps! Our friend! Waluigi: He helped in taking both of you idiots out. Para: Yeah whatever. Elli: Purps, I made a mistake. Ian: I vote THAT MOTHAFUCKA PURPS. He’s a bro and deserves membership to the gym behind the lounge. Alex: So mostly Purps so far. Golf: I vote Purps, he’s a good dude and really deserves a break. SBCA: Purps because everybody else is doing it. Crazy: Purps! My best friend! He can help me write my book! Jasbre: I’m gonna have to go with Purps. He can finally write his goddamn FutureBob episode. Waluigi: What? Cici: Purps. I gotta go with Purps. Bot: I too would like to vote Purps. He’s a cool dude and I would love to partake in the game of Monopoly that Travis will play with him. Travis: Yeah you can join no problem. Alex: Alright, Purps it is. (Cut to the elimination ceremony room, the final five all look shocked) Purps: THEY FUCKING WHAT?! Waluigi: WAH! Sorry bro, they voted you out. Purps: UGH I WAS SO CLOSE! (End of episode) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133